DESCRIPTION (adapted from application): The goal of this Core is to provide an environment and the expertise needed to carry through the various genotyping studies proposed in this Program Project. In establishing the need for this Core, the investigators noted that the sort of large-scale studies required by Projects 2 and 3 may not be easily accommodated in a typical molecular biology laboratory. The Core was established to provide a distinct laboratory specifically to handle the needs of scientists studying human populations.